threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Miranda Foster
Dr. Miranda Foster is one of the lead protagonists in the series Three Rivers. Miranda is a fellow surgeon. She is portrayed by Katherine Moennig. Personality Dr. Miranda Foster has a rebellious streak and temper. Even though she was neglected by her father, Dr. William H. Foster, she still wants to live up to his reputation. She appears to be closest to Dr. Andy Yablonski, besides Pam Acosta. Despite being rebellious and having a temper, she has respect for Dr. Jordan and her colleagues. Early Life Miranda's father, Dr. William H. Foster, was not very much in her life. She ended up having to care for mother, who lost her mind, and then having to "clean up his mess." Miranda did more harmful things than eat metal (like her patient, Auden Drinkwater) to get her parents' attention. Season One In Place of Life, Dr. Miranda Foster tells Andy that Lisa called him down to the ER. She then examines Auden, her patient. His father mentions that the boy has had stomach problems for the past few days. Miranda notices that there seems to be scar tissue in Auden's stomach and orders a CT scan. At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. The CT shows that Auden swallowed several metal items including a pair of tweezers, and that they can remove it without any side effects. Miranda is concerned that this behavior is a symptom of a more serious problem at home. She discusses the situation with his father, Robert who shares that his mother isn't home a lot of the time. Miranda concludes that he maybe swallowing metal as a way to call attention to himself and get his mother's attention. Sophia calls Miranda into her office to discuss Auden's home situation and Miranda's issues with her own childhood. Miranda's father built this hospital and wasn't home a lot and Sophia is concerned that Miranda may be projecting her own feelings onto Auden. Later Miranda talks to Auden about why he is eating metal things and questions if it is a way to get attention from his parents. Auden says that he cannot help eating metal. Miranda runs a few tests and finds out that Auden has a craving for metal because he has a mineral deficiency. If he takes vitamin supplements, his urge should go away in time. In Ryan's First Day, Miranda and Andy begin their rounds with Carson Hayes a former heart patient of Andy's. He has ignored his doctor's instructions by eating poorly, smoking cigars and ignoring his diabetic condition. He is 52 years-old, and needs a double bypass. Dr. Jordan introduces the young man, Ryan, their new assistant to the transplant coordinator, to the staff. Dr. Miranda Foster, a surgical fellow, Dr. Andy Yablonski the attending surgeon and Dr. David Lee the surgical resident. Andy expresses his concern that Ryan is too young and inexperienced for the job, but Dr. Jordan reassures him that this is not the case. David tells Ryan that he likes cheese steaks for food on their donor runs. Dr. Jordan informs Miranda that she will be the lead doctor on the next donor run. Ryan receives his first donor notification, Daniel's kidneys are a match for Ben Parnell and he begins making the appropriate arrangements. Andy finds out about the run and asks about the lungs. He is informed that the lungs have been damaged, but may still be viable to use for Christy. Andy asks Miranda to take a look at the lungs and bring them back if they can be used. Miranda, Ryan and David head to the airport to board the plan for Boston. Ryan states he has never been on a private plane and David states he flies one every year to Vermont. Miranda learns that Ryan has no medical training and he was hired to support the transplant coordinator, not be him. As they discuss Ryan's previous jobs, a stringer for a newspaper and a farm reporter on a local radio station, Miranda realizes that he is not going to be very helpful. Once they arrive at the hospital, they learn that the recovery has been put on hold; it seems that Detective Shannahan from the Boston police Department has tied Daniel to an open murder case. He states that they need to collect evidence from the body to determine if he is guilty.. As they are collecting evidence, Detective Shannahan approaches Miranda and Daniel's mother with some questions. Miranda chastises him for being so mean to the mother and he comments that she raised a criminal. The police have gathered their evidence and it turns out Daniel is guilty of murdering a young girl, Faith. They release the body and the team is now free to harvest the organs. Miranda creates a video connection between herself and Andy, so he can view the lungs, which he approves. The team is on their way back. The team has landed in Philadelphia and are in an ambulance racing back to the hospital when they run into a traffic jam. They discover that a bomb threat was called in regarding the federal building and the have all traffic stopped around the site. They have a small window of opportunity as the lungs will not be viable for much longer and they need to get them to hospital now. Ryan takes off running and comes back with good news; the FBI has agreed to escort them through the jam to the hospital. Miranda returns to the hospital to find Carson has died and she finds Jeremy. They share that they both had problems with their fathers and both of their fathers died. Miranda and Andy are on the roof, sharing a beer and she inquires about his home. He points to the location of his home, even though his is currently living in a hotel. He explains that he lives near Monongahela. He points the other way stating that is the Allegheny River and the third side is the Ohio River; hence the Three Rivers. In Good Intentions, Andy introduces Miranda and the staff to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned and Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. In Code Green, Lisa is contacted about the bus crash and she issues a "Code Green" to Miranda and the staff. She explains that they are many kids that have been injured and neighboring counties have sent their ambulances to help. Kids are starting to be brought in for treatment. Bobby is brought in with Blair on a stretcher behind him. Bobby is treated for minor injuries and Blair, who is conscious, is treated by Miranda. She jokes with him about his last name and then he falls unconscious. She orders a CT. Miranda gets the test results back on Blair and he is bleeding in his brain. Dr. Jordan has joined Miranda and Blair begins seizing. They attempt to stop the seizures with medication, but are unable. They do not have time to get him to surgery so Dr. Jordan uses a drill to drain the blood from Blair's brain. Despite the best efforts, Blair Hubbell is declared brain dead. The hospital discuss organ donation with the family. Pam has been with Bobby, bandaging his wounds, when he states that there were forty-two people on the bus. Pam does not think that is correct and talks with Lisa, who confirms that there are forty-one patients accounted for. They realize that there is still another injured kid out there and they have Bobby look at the patient roster. He realizes that Antonio is missing. Based on Bobby's statements about Antonio, Lisa suggests that a surgeon accompany the helicopter back to the scene. Miranda is volunteered to go. At the scene of the accident, Miranda is met by Trooper Arnold Briggs who is going to help her look for Antonio. She states that she has a good idea where to start; she explains that people with head conditions are attracted to lights. They look in the night sky and see lights coming from an area some distance away. Antonio is found and treated for his head injury. At the hospital, he and Bobby forgive and forget. In Alone Together, Ryan is informed that there is a liver for Mr. Boyle and Miranda is assigned to go and get it, while David is assigned to prepare Mr. Boyle for surgery. In West Virginia, Miranda and Ryan find that the hospital has no landing pad, so they end up landing on a high school football field. They are surprised to find that there is no one there to meet them. They begin heading towards the hospital only to find that the field is gated and the gate is locked. Ryan suggests that they climb the fence and Miranda states no way. The sprinklers turn, which changes Miranda's mind and they quickly get over the fence. Once at the hospital, they are informed that they was a mixed up, the liver was offered to another patient at this hospital. Ryan gets on the phone with UNOS and Miranda called Dr. Jordan. In West Virginia, the team is still waiting on word from UNOS as to who has the right to the liver only Miranda finds out that the attending surgeon, Dr. Maguire, there is refusing to wait. He is getting ready to procure the organ and Miranda heads to the OR and pushes him away from entering the room. Security arrives and grabs Miranda and she indivertibly hits the other doctor. Security escorts her from the OR. Later, UNOS has determined that the patient at Three Rivers is in more immediate need and orders that the West Virginia hospital turn it over. Dr. Maguire tells her that she broke his nose and he expects her to cover his medical expenses. Miranda comes in with the liver and Mr. Boyle starts mumbling about Dr. Foster, and Miranda is told that he is sedated as the anesthesiologist puts him under completely. In Where We Lie, at Three Rivers, Miranda asks Dr. Jordan about the statements that Mr. Boyle was making during his surgery. Dr. Jordan tells her that she and her father were just colleagues and friends. Miranda leaves to assess Megan's conditions. On their way to secure a CAT scan, Megan tells Miranda that she has taken eight to ten over the counter painkillers trying to get rid of a headache. Miranda realizes she has overdosed and takes her to get her stomach pumped. Miranda explains that Megan overdosed on pain pills and has damaged her liver, she needs a transplant. Her parents, Steve and Val, are told that they could donate a portion of their liver to Megan. Both parents agree to be tested. Miranda and Dr. Jordan have the results from Steve and Val, neither of them are a match. As the leave the room, they discuss the fact that it is impossible for that they are both her parents, the blood types just don't add up. Dr. Jordan states that she will give them time to ingest the information and if they don't come looking for her, she will talk to them. Megan's biological father, Jim Santos is found and bought into the hospital. The situation is explained and he states he cannot help. He explains that he has a family and he can not miss work. Miranda finds Steve outside of the hospital and they talk. Steve comes back into the hospital and finds Jim. Jim decides that he needs to help Megan and agrees to the donation. In The Luckiest Man, Miranda is helping set up for the party and she and Ryan met Barbara Harris, a former transplant patient who is looking forward to meeting the donor's family. During the set up, Barbara collapses and is rushed to the ER. Barbara is admitted to the hospital and is being treated for possible rejection. Miranda is confused by her case. Ryan mentions that she sat on the tarmac for over six hours just to get here. Miranda asks Ryan to check into the passengers, crewmembers to find out if there is anything else going on here. A staff meeting is held concerning Victor Stone, and many of the doctors believe that this is a form of assisted suicide. It is also noted that Victor is a universal donor. Surprisingly the ethics committee does not oppose the decision and the staff votes (except Miranda, Andy, and couple of others), Three Rivers will allow the direct donation. Miranda finds the mother exiting the room and is appalled by this turn of events. David suggests that he may approach Victor on behalf of Michael and Miranda shares her opinion, it would be unethical. David states that there has never been a situation like this before and his patient is a young boy who is caring for his younger siblings. He tells her that he does not believe there are any guidelines for this situation. Ryan fins Miranda in the hallway and tells her he has news. It turns out that Barbara Harris did sit on the runway for over six hours and the man next to her got food poisoning. Miranda notes that food poisoning in an adult is not a great concern, but in a transplant patient is can cause sepsis. She is very pleased with Ryan. In The Kindness of Strangers, Patients *Auden Drinkwater *Blair Hubbell *Megan O' Hara Family Father: Dr. William H. Foster (Deaceased) Unnamed Mother (Persumed Deaceased)